911
by Seto and Serena
Summary: A story on the Kaiba brothers on 911, the day that changed america...
1. The Tragic day

9/11 with Seto Kaiba  
  
by bRiTtNeY  
  
____God Bless the USA_______  
  
If tomorrow all my things were gone,  
  
I'd worked for all my life.  
  
And I had to start again,  
  
just my children and my wife.  
  
I'd thank my lucky stars,  
  
to be livin here today.  
  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom,  
  
and they can't take that away.  
  
And I'm proud to be an American,  
  
where at least I know I'm free.  
  
And I wont forget the ones who died,  
  
who gave that right to me.  
  
And I gladly stand up,  
  
next to you and defend her still today.  
  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
  
God bless the USA.  
  
From the lakes of Minnesota,  
  
to the hills of Tennessee.  
  
Across the plains of Texas,  
  
From sea to shining sea.  
  
From Detroit down to Houston,  
  
and New York to L.A.  
  
Well there's pride in every American heart,  
  
and its time we stand and say.  
  
That I'm proud to be an American,  
  
where at least I know I'm free.  
  
And I wont forget the ones who died,  
  
who gave that right to me.  
  
And I gladly stand up,  
  
next to you and defend her still today.  
  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
  
God bless the USA.  
  
And I'm proud to be and American,  
  
where at least I know I'm free.  
  
And I wont forget the ones who died,  
  
who gave that right to me.  
  
And I gladly stand up,  
  
next to you and defend her still today.  
  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
  
God bless the USA.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Place: North WTC  
  
Time: 8:31 a.m.  
  
Person: Seto Kaiba  
  
Floor: 93rd  
  
"This worthless piece of junk!" Seto Kaiba growled slamming his laptop   
  
screen on the desk. You see his laptop had shut down on him for the fourth   
  
time.  
  
Seto pushed the intercom button adn said to his secretary, Serena, "Serena,   
  
can you get me the company-" Seto looked down at the laptops name, " um the   
  
Toshiba company on the line?" Seto then flicked off the intercom and sat back   
  
in his chair.  
  
BEEP! "Mr. Kaiba, I have Mr Benger from Toshiba on line 1."  
  
"Thank you Serena." Seto picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello is this Mr. Bengter from Toshiba? Seto asked.  
  
"Yes it is." The man replied.  
  
Seto leaned forward in his seat, "Yes, well listen to me! Your lovely laptop   
  
doesn't work! It has shut down four TIMES! Did you hear me?! FOUR TIMES!" Seto   
  
relaxed after saying this.  
  
"Well, we're sory for your inconvienience, Mr. Kaiba. I will personally pay   
  
you back your refund." Then they both hung up.  
  
"Mr. Mokuba is online three, Mr. Kaiba." Serena sai through the intercom.   
  
Seto picked up his phone and pushed line three.  
  
"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Seto asked immediatly.  
  
"Seto, I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about today. Like something is   
  
going to happen to you." Mokuab said with worry.  
  
Seto chuckled, "Nothing is going to happen to me . You just focus on school  
  
today and I'll pick you up around 3:30,okay?"  
  
"Okay big brother I love you." Mokuba replied.   
  
"I love you too, bye." Seto then hung up.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Place: North WTC  
  
Person: Seto Kaiba  
  
Time: 8:37 a.m.  
  
Floor: 93rd  
  
"Uummmmm okay so I need to get the Comadinan paper done...and the Kaiba Corp.   
  
file done also." Seto glanced down at his watch. "Serena, could you tell me when   
  
it's 10:30 a.m.?" Seto spoke through the intercom. "yes, sir."  
  
RING! RING! "Kaiba speaking."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, we need your help at Kaiba Corp. The Kaiba Corp. file has   
  
somehow been deleted." An employee from kaiba corp spoke fearfully.  
  
"Well, Fix IT!" Seto yelled into the speaker and slammed the phone down.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Place: North WTC  
  
Person: Seto kaiba  
  
Time: 8:47 a.m.  
  
Floor: 93rd  
  
"Serena, could you plese call-" Suddenly Seto dropped the phone and   
  
was at this moement staring out his gigantic window.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba what is it?!" Serena tried to get his attention  
  
but the only thing Seto had his attention was Flight 11 coming straight   
  
towards him.  
  
Seto was about to run to the door when suddenly the plane made contact   
  
with he building and at that moment hundreds of lives shattered...  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Place: Hencents Middle School  
  
Person: Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Time: 8:48 a.m.  
  
Floor: 1st  
  
CRASH! 'T.V. announcement at Mokuba's school.  
  
"Whoah! The 90th through 101st floor on the world trade center has   
  
just been hit by American Flight 11. Geez, it went right through the building.   
  
My god, I hope I never have to see that again!" The announcer for MSNBC said   
  
amazed.  
  
MOKUBAS POV  
  
No! No! No! My brother was on the ninety-third floor! Please God I am begging   
  
you let my brother still be alive.  
  
I fell to the ground crieing. Yugi and Joey kneeled down beside me. "Mokuba,   
  
I'm sure your big bro got out safe and sound." joey said, "I have to call him!   
  
I have to see if he's still alive. Mrs. Sandra may i have permission to call my  
  
brother?" Mokuba asked, Mrs. Sandra nodded.  
  
CHAPTER 5   
  
Place: North WTC  
  
Person: Seto Kaiba  
  
Time: 8:52 a.m.  
  
Floor: 93rd  
  
SETO POV  
  
I feel a huge weight on my left leg and my right arm is completely un-movable.  
  
I tried to get up but something would scratch against my back. Then suddenly my  
  
cell phone rang.  
  
I cautiousely moved my right arm down to my right pant legs pocket.  
  
"hel...lo?" I amswered.  
  
"Seto! Seto! You are alive!" Mokuba yelled on the other end.  
  
"Barely. What happened Mokuba? I just remember seeing a plane coming towards   
  
me. But please just somehow get me outta here. My whole body hurts." I pleaded.  
  
"Big brother are you still at your office?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"yes, I need you to get someone to get me out of here and soon. It just gets-   
  
Arrrrggghhhh!" Suddenly I felt something peirce through my side,  
  
"Seto? Seto? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked urgently.  
  
"Somethings...just...Gahh! Somethings in my side!: I yelled. The pain was   
  
very intense, it was worst than Gozaburo's 'teachings'.  
  
"Seto! What's wrong with you're side? Are you still there?! Please answer me..."   
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Place: T.V. Announcement place  
  
Person: Caleb Awsten  
  
Time: 9:06 a.m.  
  
"good golly! Here comes another plane! No, no, NO! It went through the South   
  
Tower! Gosh! This has to be the worst day in history! Oh my-did you hear that?   
  
People are screaming and actually falling from both of the 110-story World   
  
Trade Centers. God help us all!"  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Place: North Tower  
  
Person: Seto Kaiba  
  
Time: 10:26 a.m.  
  
Floor: 93rd  
  
"Seto! Are you still there? has anyone come yet?" Mokuba asked. "No. No ones   
  
come yet. But please Mokuba just stay on the phone with me, and I'll make it   
  
out alive." Seto begged.  
  
"Of course, big brother, I'm staying here no matter what!" Mokuba replied.  
  
"Mokuba! It hurts! It hurts badly! I didn't know pain could be this intense!"   
  
Seto grimaced. "Please big brother hang in there! My teacher is watching the news   
  
and firefighters are going into your building, so just wait there. They're coming   
  
soon." Mokuba finished.  
  
"Thanks Moku-wait somethings happening. The...the floors shaking! The walls are   
  
caving in! Mokuba What's going ON?!" Seto yelled. "I don't know, Seto." Mokuba replied.  
  
"Wait, I know what's happening. Mokuba, I just want you to know I love you! And   
  
I will always be with you in your heart. I love you, little brother." Seto spoke   
  
softly, then the line went dead.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
PLaceL Hencents Middle School  
  
Person: Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Time: 10:29 a.m.  
  
Floor: 1st  
  
Mokuba slowly turned around dreading to look at the t.v., but what he saw on the   
  
screen was what he thought he would never see. The North World Trade Center was   
  
collapsing. And knowing his brother was in all the debris made Mokuba cry   
  
out, "NNNNnnnnooooooooooo!" Mokuba ran to the exit door, and started running   
  
towards his brothers building, wishing that what he had just seen was all a nightmare  
  
and that his brother would wake him up soon and give him warm embrace telling him   
  
'Everything was going to be okay'. But that moment never came.  
  
A couple of blocks away from the Towers Mokuba stopped when he saw a big debris  
  
cloud coming towards him. People were screaming, falling, and bleeding. Mokuba   
  
turned around and ran as fast as he had ever run.  
  
After an hour or so of running Mokuba had made it to the 'Golden Gate Bridge'.   
  
He suddenly remembered that he needed to call his brother to see if he was alive   
  
or...gone.  
  
"Sir, may I use your phone?" Mokuba asked a guy nearby. The guy nodded and handed   
  
Mokuba his cell phone. Mokuba dialed his Big brother cell phone number,  
  
"I'm sorry the number you have dialed is out of service, please hang up and dial  
  
again." The toneless voice said. Mokuba dialed the number again, and again, and   
  
again for almost ten minutes until he knew it was useless. He handed the pone back  
  
to the guy and started walking back to the Trade Centers.   
  
He hadn't yet comprehended what had happened. 'My brother can't be dead. He was  
  
all I have-had in the world. Now I'm completely alone.' Mokuba thought to himself.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
For two weeks Mokuba would call the police everyday to see if they had found Seto or   
  
not.  
  
Four weeks after th 11th Mokuba received a phone call from a firefighter at Ground  
  
Zero.  
  
Ring! Ring! "Hello?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes, is this Mokuba Kaiba?" A firefighter asked.  
  
"Yes..."Mokuba replied slowly.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we found a silver, bellsouth cell phone and one of the phone addresses   
  
had you labeled brother so I'm assuming you are his brother? And we also found a dark  
  
purple trenchcoat with a tag saying 'Seto kaiba'. We are very sorry to say that your   
  
brother is..dead. Good bye, and thank you for your time." Then the firefighter hung up.  
  
Mokuba threw the phone down and fell to his knees. He closed his eyes letting the   
  
tears come. Today was the worst day of his life...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
'We Will Never Forget'  
  
This story made me remember lots of stuff that happened that day that I wish I could   
  
forget...but I know...I never will.... 


	2. Missing and Deceased

Please use this community-based web site to check on or report on add.asp the status of individuals involved in the terrorist actions of September 11th 2001. Sorry about the slowness of this site right now, we are experiencing an enormous amount of traffic. This page is generated real-time and loading can take as long as one minute. everyday I will put up another list today it is the A's...  
  
NAMESTATUS  
  
BOONE, NICOLE MISSING   
  
AADA, CECILLE "CICI" MISSING   
  
AAMOTH, GORDON DECEASED   
  
  
  
ABAD, MARIA DECEASED   
  
ABAD, EDELMIRO DECEASED   
  
ABATE, ANDREW ANTHONY DECEASED   
  
ABATE, VINCENT DECEASED   
  
ABEL, LAURENCE DECEASED   
  
  
  
ABRAHAMSON, WILLIAM DECEASED   
  
ACHARYA, CHETAN DECEASED   
  
ACOSTA, DOUGLAS MISSING   
  
ACOSTA, DOUGLAS DECEASED   
  
ACOSTA, DOUGLAS DECEASED   
  
ADAMS, RACHEL MISSING   
  
  
  
ADAMS, DONALD MISSING   
  
ADAMS, MARY DECEASED   
  
ADAMS, SHANNON DECEASED   
  
ADAMS, CHRISTIAN DECEASED   
  
ADAMS, N. ANDREW MISSING   
  
ADDERLEY, TED MISSING   
  
AFRIDI, SAMAD MISSING   
  
AGUIAR, JOAO MISSING   
  
  
  
AHERN, JEREMIAH DECEASED   
  
AHLADIOTIS, JOANNE DECEASED   
  
AHMED (KEMPF?), JULIA MISSING   
  
AHZED, KHAEYEL MISSING   
  
AJALA, GODWIN DECEASED   
  
AKINNUOYE, AIDA DECEASED   
  
AL-USSAM, FADIL MISSING   
  
ALAMANO, ANDREW DECEASED   
  
ALARIO, PEGGY MISSING   
  
ALBERO, GARY MISSING   
  
  
  
ALDERMAN, PETE MISSING   
  
ALEJNARDO, SAM MISSING   
  
  
  
ALEXANDER, RICHARD MISSING   
  
  
  
ALGER, DAVID DECEASED   
  
  
  
ALLISON, ANNA DECEASED   
  
ALVARADO, ANTONIO MISSING   
  
ALVAREZ-BRITO, VICTORIA MISSING   
  
ALVIAR, CESAR MISSING   
  
AMBROSE, PAUL DECEASED   
  
AND ECKO, B.D. MISSING   
  
  
  
ANDERSON, YVETTE DECEASED   
  
ANDERSON, KERMIT DECEASED   
  
ANDERSSON, DRAKE DECEASED   
  
ANDERSSON, YEI-JEDECEASED   
  
  
  
ANDRUCKI, JEAN MISSING   
  
  
  
ANGELL, DAVID DECEASED   
  
ANGELL, LYNN DECEASED   
  
ANIL, BHARVANEY MISSING   
  
ANTIGUA, LORRAINE MISSING   
  
ANTON, AMPARO DECEASED   
  
AOYAMA, SEIMA DECEASED   
  
APPEL, MARTIN MISSING   
  
  
  
ARANYOS, PATRICK MISSING   
  
ARESTEGUI, BARBARA DECEASED   
  
ARIAS, ADAM MISSING   
  
  
  
ARONSON, MYRA DECEASED   
  
ARROYO-SANTIAGO,AYLEEN MISSING   
  
  
  
  
  
ASHLEY, DEDRA MISSING   
  
ATLAS, GREGG MISSING   
  
  
  
ATTIA, HANY MISSING   
  
AUDIFFRED, JAMES MISSING   
  
AVALONE AKA KOBORIE,REBECCA MISSING   
  
AVRAHAM , ALONA DECEASED   
  
  
  
AZNAR, JOSE MARIA MISSING 


	3. B's Of the missing

B's Of The Deceased or missing!  
  
BAILEY , GARNET DECEASED   
  
BAILEY, ANDREW MISSING   
  
BAILEY, ANDREW MISSING   
  
BAKALINSKAYA, TATYANA MISSING   
  
BAKSH, MICHAEL MISSING   
  
BANDARES, ANTONIO MISSING   
  
BARBOSA, IVAN MISSING   
  
BARBUTO, CHRISTINE DECEASED   
  
BARELA, ROD MISSING   
  
BARKOW, COLLEEN MISSING   
  
BARKWAY, DAVID MISSING   
  
BARNES, MELISSA MISSING   
  
BASNICKI, KENNETH MISSING   
  
BATRA, JITENDER MISSING   
  
BATTAGLIA, PAUL MISSING   
  
BAUER, W. DAVID MISSING   
  
BAVIS , MARK DECEASED   
  
BAXTER, JASPER MISSING   
  
BAY, LORRAINE DECEASED   
  
BEAMER, TODD DECEASED   
  
BEAVEN , ALAN DECEASED   
  
BECKLES, MANETTE MISSING   
  
BEDIGIAN, CAR; MISSING   
  
BELFIELD, JOSH DECEASED   
  
BENEDETTI, PAUL MISSING   
  
BENJAMIN, SERGE MISSING   
  
BENNETT, BRIAN MISSING   
  
BERGSTEIN, DANIEL MISSING   
  
BERKELEY , GRAHAM DECEASED   
  
BERNAERTS, DONNA MISSING   
  
BERNARD, FAVUZZA MISSING   
  
BERNSTEIN, L MISSING   
  
BEROIZA, RICARDO MISSING   
  
BERRIOS-MORALES, FELIX MISSING   
  
BERRY, JOSEPH MISSING   
  
BETHKE, WILLIAM MISSING   
  
BETRU, YEMEN DECEASED   
  
BHARVANEY, ANIL MISSING   
  
BIGGART, BILL MISSING   
  
BINGHAM, MARK DECEASED   
  
BIRD, GARY MISSING   
  
BISHOP, COLETTE MISSING   
  
BLACK, WALTER MISSING   
  
BLANDING, HARRY MISSING   
  
BLANDING, HARRY MISSING   
  
BLEA, DAVIED MISSING   
  
BOCHINO, SUE MISSING   
  
BODEN, WOLFGANG MISSING   
  
BODLEY, DEORA DECEASED   
  
BOGDEN, NICKOLAS MISSING   
  
BOHAN, DARREN MISSING   
  
BONDARENKO, ALLEN/ALAN (NOT SURE) MISSING   
  
BONOMO, YVONNE MISSING   
  
BONOMO, YVONNE MISSING   
  
BOOKER, SEAN MISSING   
  
BOOTH, MJ DECEASED   
  
BORDENABE, KRYSTINE MISSING   
  
BORYCZEWSKI, MARTIN MISSING   
  
BOTHE , KLAUS DECEASED   
  
BOUCHARD, CAROL DECEASED   
  
BOULTON, J.HOWARD MISSING   
  
BOULTON, J.HOWARD MISSING   
  
BOURDIER, FRANCISCO MISSING   
  
BOWMAN, LARRY MISSING   
  
BOWSER, KEVIN MISSING   
  
BOWSER, KEVIN MISSING   
  
BRACA, ALFRED MISSING   
  
BRACA, ALFRED DECEASED   
  
BRADLEY, DAVID MISSING   
  
BRADSHAW , SANDRA DECEASED   
  
BRADY, DAVID MISSING   
  
BRANDHORST , DANIEL DECEASED   
  
BRANDHORST , DAVID DECEASED   
  
BRATTON, MICHELLE (SHELLY) MISSING   
  
BRENNAN, DAN MISSING   
  
BRENNAN, THOMAS MISSING   
  
BRIDGETTE, JACKSON MISSING   
  
BRISMAN, MARK MISSING   
  
BRISTOW, PAUL MISSING   
  
BRITTON , MARION DECEASED   
  
BRODERICK, MARK MISSING   
  
BRODERICK, JOHN MISSING   
  
BROGHAMMER, HERMAN MISSING   
  
BROOD, HERMAN DECEASED   
  
BROWN, JANICE MISSING   
  
BROWN, BERNARD DECEASED   
  
BRUCE, MARK MISSING   
  
BRUEHART, RICHARD MISSING   
  
BUCK, GREGORY MISSING   
  
BUECHE, NANCY MISSING   
  
BUHFE, PATRICK MISSING   
  
BULAGA, JOHN MISSING   
  
BULLARD, WHITNEY MISSING   
  
BURNETT , THOMAS............DECEASED   
  
BUSH, GEORGE ...............MISSING   
  
BUSTILLO, MILTON............MISSING 


End file.
